The Healing of Enemies
by ramapothe8r
Summary: The final battle against Voldemort leaves Severus a changed man, but no one knows what became of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldemort. What happens when the two of them are inadvertantly forced together for an extended time?
1. Discovery

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 1: Discovery

Rating: R eventually, but the early chapters aren't much above PG for violence

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything from that universe. I'm just borrowing.

            The greatest battle of all time had ended with the pitch smoldering. It came to a showdown between Voldemort and Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Voldemort knew that he was going to lose. If he killed Potter, then there were hundreds of witches and wizards, student or of age, that would attack him at once. He could not fight all of them at the same time, so he did the best possible thing. As Potter used all of his energy to send the world's most powerful killing curse at him, Voldemort put all of his dark power into one spell, a huge fireball fueled by pure Dark Magic. Many had been killed instantly; some of those on the outskirts had managed to shield themselves, but most of them had been severely burned. Voldemort had also been killed, from a combination of Potter's killing curse and his own fireball. The Aurors had found Voldemort's robes still burning after the battle. They later found his wand cracked in half; the phoenix tail feather was reduced to faintly glittering ash. He was truly dead for the magical core in a wizard's wand disintegrates once its owner is dead. But no one had seen any trace of Harry Potter. 

            Severus Snape trudged across the Quidditch pitch, bracing himself against a bitter wind. Had school been in session, all the students would have just left for Christmas. But this school year had been put on hold once Minister of Magic Fudge finally acknowledged that the Voldemort's attacks were becoming more and more frequent. The entire faculty put their all into the fight. The façade that Severus had held in place for so many years had crumbled as he watched many of his friends and colleagues fall in various fights. For the first time in over 20 years, he wept openly as he uncovered the blackened body of his godson, Draco Malfoy. Draco had been fighting for the light when he died in the final battle that claimed so many. He only graduated half a year earlier. The pitch was almost empty, save for a few Aurors still searching for survivors and identifying the few remaining bodies. Severus had just turned to return to the castle when he heard a faint whisper coming from where the Hufflepuff stands once stood, in a far off corner that had supposedly already been cleared. 

            "Help…anyone"

            Severus turned and started running toward the voice. When he reached the voice, he nearly fainted from shock. Underneath a large pile of wood and singed cloth, he saw a hand peeking out. It was so pale that it was almost blue. He quickly levitated all the debris out of the way and stood there for a moment in complete and udder shock. He was looking at a freezing and severely injured Harry Potter. Harry was badly burned; what wasn't burned was bluish from hypothermia. His back was also obviously broken because his shoulders and hips were twisted in completely opposite directions. Severus quickly knelt next to the boy, pulled off his cloak, and covered Harry with it. 

            "Harry, can you hear me?"

            "Cold…hurts…everywhere"

            "Don't worry; I'm going to get you out of here. Just try to relax."

            "Can't move"

            "I know. Your back is broken. I'm going to have to put you in a body bind so I can move you. Alright?"

            "Yes…so tired…so cold"

            "Don't you die now, Harry Potter. _Petrificus__ Totalus"_

            Harry froze in the incredibly mangled position he was laying in and Severus levitated him to his guest chambers since they were closer than the Hospital Wing. He lowered Harry onto the bed and released him from the body bind only to find the Harry had passed out. He was breathing, but barely. Severus pointed his wand to his throat and said _Sonorus. His voice boomed throughout the castle._

            "Albus, Poppy, come quickly to my guest chambers. It's an emergency."

            After a quick _Vox__ Normalus, Severus set about doing what he could to help Harry. He conjured a bowl of water that would always stay warm and some clean cloths. Gently, Severus cleaned the dirt and dried blood from Harry's head, face, and arms. Within a few moments, the Headmaster and Head Nurse appeared in the room. Madam Pomfrey paled and Dumbledore's eyes grew wide with great shock._

            "Dear Gods, Severus, you found him. And he's alive."

            "Yes, Albus, but barely, and he won't be alive much longer unless the two of you do something."

            Severus stepped back as the two stepped into action. Over an hour passed before they moved from Harry's bedside. Dumbledore sat next to Severus on the black leather couch. Madam Pomfrey collapsed into the matching armchair. Severus looked the MediWitch in the eye. 

            "How is he, Poppy? Don't sugarcoat it. I want the truth."

            "He'll live, that's for sure. I healed most of the burns, all the broken bones are repaired, and his body temperature is nearly normal, but…"

            "But what?"

            "He may be paralyzed. His spine was crushed. I mended the bones, but I don't know if there was spinal cord damage. I won't know until he wakes up."

            "Can't you repair it if there is damage? You've healed nerve damage before and the spinal cord is just another nerve."

            "Severus, the spinal cord is a very tricky nerve to heal. One minute twitch of the wand could easily kill him. We'll just have to wait and see. Will you stay here with him?"

            Severus gravely nodded, moved the armchair next to the bed, and sat down. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey quietly left the room and went back to tending the other patients. After a few hours of watching the boy sleep, Severus fell asleep in the armchair.

----------------------------------------------The Next Morning-----------------------------------------------

            Severus woke upon hearing a whimper coming from the bed. He opened his eyes and saw Harry struggling to sit up. Putting a hand gently on Harry's shoulder, Severus got the boy to stop moving.

            "I suggest that you remain laying down, Harry. How are you feeling?"

            Harry thought that he heard Snape's voice, and it looked like Snape touching his shoulder, but it didn't feel like Snape. Emerald eyes stared into obsidian eyes. These eyes, however, were not the cold, heartless ones Harry was used to. No, Snape's eyes had a warmth and slight glow that Harry had never seen in the Potions Master. The boy blinked once, twice before speaking.

            "My legs…they feel tingly, like they're in blocks of ice. It doesn't hurt, but I can't move them either."

            "Your back was broken quite severely when you were found. Madam Pomfrey thought that you might be paralyzed and I believe that you are indeed paralyzed, at least slightly. Can you feel this?"

            Severus moved his hand from Harry's shoulder to his knee. He gently massaged his lower leg through the blankets, looking into Harry's eyes for an answer. 

            "I can feel it a little, I think, but I'm not really sure."

            Severus nodded and called through the fire to Madam Pomfrey. Moments later, she bustled in and started fussing over Harry. The Potions Master moved into the kitchen area and set about making some tea and a light breakfast. He came back out with a tray of tea and scones with butter and jam. Setting the tray on the bedside table, Severus sat in the armchair next to the bed. Madam Pomfrey looked at the two of them.

            "Now Severus, this potion needs to be rubbed into Harry's back twice daily. Seeing as he is unable of doing it himself, will you help him? It will increase the blood flow to the spine, which should help the spinal cord heal itself."

            "As long as Mr. Potter does not object, I see no reason why I would be unable to assist him."

            "It's fine by me. I just want to be well again."

            "Alright then, I'll check up on your progress in a day or so. Come get me if anything changes."

            Madam Pomfrey left a jar of iridescent blue potion on the bedside table, next to the tray and left. Severus helped Harry into a sitting position, supported by a number of pillows. They ate in relative silence, not wanting to discuss what was heavy on both their minds. Finally, Severus decided to touch on the topic.

            "Harry, if you don't mind my asking, what happened after you threw the killing curse at Voldemort?"

*fin capitulo uno*

Well, the idea for this story just sort of came to me. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. It will eventually be HP/SS Slash, but that won't come until a little later, though I will hint at Slash as early as the next chapter. Please R&R! Whether you like the chapter or not, I'm open to constructive criticism. Gracias a todos! ~ Laura


	2. Beginning

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 2: Beginning

Rating: R, but this chapter's not much more than PG, maybe PG-13 at the end

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does.

_Thoughts will be in italics_

            "Harry, if you don't mind my asking, what happened after you threw the killing curse at Voldemort?"

            "I…I threw the curse and collapsed because it used most of my energy. Then I saw the fireball. It flung me across the Quidditch pitch. Just kind of picked me up and threw me, but the fireball itself didn't burn me. I don't know why I wasn't burned by the fireball. Then the stands collapsed on top of me, still burning from the blast. That's how I got burned. I tried calling out for someone, but I didn't have the energy. I blacked out. I came to a few minutes before you found me. That's it, I guess."

            "Seems like a rather dull story. I do believe that once the Daily Prophet learns that you are alive, they will write an incredibly sappy story about how you struggled to survive against all odds."

            "I think I would have rather died."

            "Why on earth would you say something like that? You are a hero, and despite what I have done and said in the past, I am grateful."

            Harry looked at Severus with a rather puzzled look on his face. He was expecting Severus to have a look of sheer sarcasm across his face, but Harry was met with a humble and sorrowful expression. He knew that Severus wasn't lying.

            "You've changed, Professor. For the better I think. What were you doing on the pitch yesterday?"

            "Thinking, grieving, searching for something I didn't know I'd lost, but enough changing the subject. Why did you say you'd rather have died?"

            "All of my friends died. I watched Ron die. I watched Hermione die. And Seamus, Dean, Fred, George, even Malfoy! They're all gone, every last one of them. And now I'm all alone. What the fuck am I going to do with myself? I have no one!"

            Harry broke down and started sobbing, his head in his hands. Severus sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Harry leaned into him and continued crying. After a few minutes, Harry's sobs subsided and he rested his head sleepily on the Potions Master's chest. 

            "Let's get some of that potion on your back, alright? I'll help you turn onto your stomach."

            Harry nodded and lay down as best he could; unbuttoning his pajama top once he was laying down. Severus gently turned him onto his stomach. He pulled off Harry's top and poured a bit of the potion onto his lower back, rubbing it in with his strong hands. Harry visibly relaxed as Severus massaged his back and fell asleep shortly thereafter. Severus sat on the bed next to the sleeping Gryffindor and simply watched the slow, but steady rise and fall of his back as he breathed. He softly ran his fingers through the boy's tangled, black hair.

            _He's so young, yet he's been through so much. I wish that this was all a dream. We'll wake up in the morning and he'll still be a seventh year, and I'll still be my old bastard self. Then everyone who died would be alive and we could go back to normal. Normalcy is gone now and here I sit watching this beautiful boy sleep. Beautiful? Yes, Severus, admit it. He is beautiful and you've always known it. You've just been too much of a bastard to really realize it. _

Severus pulled himself out of his thoughts and took one longing glance at the sleeping boy. He sighed and, picking up a worn copy of Unknown Uses for Common Potions, sat on the couch to read. 

-------------------------------------Meanwhile…Harry's Dream--------------------------------------------

            Harry and Voldemort were standing on the Quidditch pitch, dueling just as they had been on that fateful day. Everything was following the duel perfectly, until Harry threw the killing curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord threw the fireball that would kill everyone, but before it got to Harry, Severus jumped in front of him, taking the brunt of the fireball, sheltering Harry from the blast. Harry was caught in a bubble where the fire didn't reach him. Everyone died, just as they had, but when the fire died down, Severus was gone too. Harry stood up and looked down at the blackened body of his former Potions Professor. He collapsed on top of the body and sobbed. He cried for Severus, for Hermione and Ron, for everyone else who died. Harry then felt at if he was watching the scene from above. He saw himself crying, holding the limp body, trying to shake some life into the man. 

            _Why am I crying like that over Snape? He was always so nasty to me, but he's changed. He's a different man now. And he saved my life, so I owe him. But I feel something else for him. Not just gratitude, but dare I say it, love? The old Snape may have been a heartless git, but the new Snape has a soul, and I can't help but like that, like him. The feeling of his hands on my bare skin sent shivers through my whole body. Their warmth and the way he was so gentle. No other person has ever made me feel like that. But I know there's no way he feels the same thing, so I guess it's better if I keep it to myself while he's helping me get better. _

            Harry watched himself cry for a little while longer before drifting into a deeper sleep where dreams would not plague him.

-------------------------------------------Back in the Real World-----------------------------------------------------------

            A few hours later, Harry woke to the feeling of warm, strong hands again massaging his back.

            "Mmmmmmm"

            "Oh, you're awake. Sorry to have woken you, but I thought it was time to reapply the potion. I'm almost done, so you ca go back to sleep."

            "I can't think of a better way to wake up," Harry said before he had a chance to suppress the thought. Severus stopped immediately and wiped his hands on a small towel. Harry mentally punched himself for having said something so stupid. 

            _How could I have said something so stupid? Now he knows that I have feelings for him and he'll never speak to me again. Damn it, damn it, damn it! _

Severus watched the potion shimmer on Harry's back as he breathed. He was in a state of shock. 

            _Did he say what I think he said? "I can't think of a better way to wake up." Maybe he has the same feelings for me as I have for him. What are the chances? One in a million, but there's still that one._

Severus snapped out of his shock and stood up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly dinner time.

            "Are you hungry? You slept through lunch."

            "Umm, yeah, something to eat would be great."

            Severus went to his desk and ordered dinner for two from the house elves. The feast appeared on the dinner table in a matter of seconds. Harry turned onto his back and sat up. The Potions Master ducked into another small room and reappeared with a wheelchair. He moved his armchair and pushed the wheelchair against the edge of the bed. Harry looked slightly puzzled. He'd seen a wheelchair before, but why did Snape have one in his guest chambers?

            "What's this for, Professor?"

            "It's for you, foolish boy. I thought you might like to get out of that bed. You've never been the stationary type. Can you manage getting from the bed into the chair?"

            Harry pulled himself into the wheelchair and got his rather useless legs situated before going to the dinner table. They ate in relative silence again, but now they were both highly confused as to what they were feeling for the other. After dinner, Harry went around exploring Severus' guest quarters. He found the kitchen, the bathroom, a large closet, and a small study with a desk and a small collection of books. He picked out a rather dusty tome bound in deep green leather entitled Quidditch: Everything You Never Wanted to Know and, after dusting it off, began to read. Harry read for a couple of hours, intrigued by the gristly tales of his favorite sport's early years. Yawning, he went back into the bedroom/living room area and found Severus dozing on the couch, a book on the floor. He had obviously fallen asleep while reading. Harry gently nudged Severus and the Potions Master stirred and opened his eyes.

            "I'm going to bed now, Professor. Sorry for waking you, but I thought you'd be uncomfortable sleeping all night like that."

            "Thank you for your concern, Harry. And please, call me Severus. I am not your teacher anymore."

            "Alright, Severus. Before you go to bed, I think I need more of this potion put on my back."

            "Yes, you do. I'll put more on as soon as you decide to lie down. Do you think the potion is helping at all?"

            "Maybe, I'm not really sure, though. My legs still feel like they're in blocks of ice and I can't move them. If it doesn't work, and I'm stuck like this, I'll get myself a new wheelchair and you can have this one back."

            "Don't think like that. You'll get better and then I can transfigure the wheelchair into a new office chair for my study."

            At the thought that someone else had hope in his getting better, Harry smiled and lifted himself onto the bed. He got comfortable on his stomach; Severus climbed onto the bed and straddled Harry's hips, hoping the Gryffindor wouldn't object to such an intimate position. Not hearing anything from the boy, Severus started massaging the potion into Harry's back. He kneaded the boy's sore muscles and soon Harry was a puddle of wizard under the Slytherin's skillful hands. 

            "There, I'm done. Good night."

            "Good night, Severus."

            Severus pulled the blanket up to Harry's shoulders and turned off the lights. Harry snuggled into the mattress and quickly fell asleep. Severus slunk into his bed and fell into a light sleep, hoping to wake up and have  his life back to normal, before the battle.

*fin capitulo dos*

A/N: Well, I would like to thank the Academy…Just Kidding. But anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and left praise and/or constructive criticism. Special thanks go out to lee Lee Potter, The Red Dragons Order, lilah, Tanya, Wittchway, Creamy Mimi, hippy flower, Deity, and Luna Rose and Phoenix Child. I'm totally in love with all of you in a strictly platonic way. 

Please review more!!!! Gracias a todos ~ Laura


	3. Admittance

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 3

Admittance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. So don't sue me.

            Severus woke from a deep sleep to the sound of someone crying. He quickly realized that it was Harry who was crying. Getting out of bed, he went into Harry's room. The Gryffindor was curled up into a ball with his back to the door. Harry jumped when he felt Severus sit on the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. 

            "Are you alright, Harry? In pain?"

            "No, it's not that. I…I had a nightmare. It's no big deal; I have them all the time. Especially after any fight with Voldemort."

            Severus gently pulled Harry into his arms. Harry leaned into the Potions Master's strong chest and his crying quieted. 

            "Harry, tell me about your nightmare."

            "I watched someone I love die. There was nothing I could do about it. Nothing I could do to save him." Harry then spoke in barely a whisper. "I watched **you die."**

            Severus was shocked. _Did he just say that he loves me? Oh Gods, could it be true?_

Harry became fascinated with the bedpost. Severus ran his long, thin fingers through Harry's raven colored hair.

            "I'm sorry, Professor. I'll go to the Hospital Wing in the morning. Madam Pomfrey can take care of me until I get better."

            "Is that what you really want to do?"

            "No, but…" Severus quieted Harry by gently placing a finger to his lips. 

            "Then I see no need for you to leave. Do you really love me?"

            Harry was silent for a few moments before looking up so he could see the Potions Master's face clearly. He studied his expression closely, looking for even the slightest hint of sarcasm or anything that would tell Harry how he should respond. Severus looked a little nervous, like his future was going to be determined by the answer to that one question. Harry stared at the bedpost again and answered the question.

            "Yes, I do. I have for a while. I'm sorry."

            "You have absolutely no need to be sorry. I have a confession to make." Harry perked up a bit and looked at Severus. "I love you as well."

            Severus smiled, waiting for Harry's reaction. When Harry saw Severus smiling, a great grin broke out across his face. The Potions Master wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him into a warm embrace. Harry leaned into the embrace; he was so happy that he never wanted the moment to end. Severus rested his head on top of Harry's, breathing in the clean fragrance of Harry's hair. Severus could feel his heart beating hard inside his chest. The feeling of being loved in return was entirely new to him. Every time he ever loved someone before Harry, it was unspoken and unrequited. The Gryffindor shifted in his arms to get more comfortable, but his legs were all twisted. Surprisingly, it hurt. Harry tensed.

            "What's the matter?"

            "My legs. They hurt, but I can't move them to make it stop hurting."

            Severus rearranged Harry so that his legs were draped over the edge of the bed. Then, it suddenly dawned on the Slytherin. He started gently massaging Harry's left calf. Harry relaxed and rested his head against Severus' shoulder, closing his eyes.

            "You said your legs hurt. That means that you're getting better. Can you feel my hand?"

            "Yes and it feels good. What time is it, anyway?"

            "4:45am. I think that you should go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning, alright?"

            "Mmmmm. Tired."

            Severus chuckled and tried to slide out from under the nearly sleeping Gryffindor. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' waist and squeezed. 

            "Stay"

            "Harry, I…"

            "Please"

            Severus smiled and lay down next to Harry. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and softly kissed his cheek. 

            "Good night, Harry"

-----------------------------------------The Next Morning--------------------------------------------------

            A few hours later, Harry woke up and the bed was empty. Nearly frantic, he sat up and looked around the room. Severus was nowhere to be seen.

            _Oh no! It was only a dream. But it felt so real, so true. Severus doesn't love me, it was only a dream and I'm still all alone. _

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow on the verge of tears. Just then, Severus came into the room wearing a black bathrobe and drying his hair with a towel. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched Harry's shoulder, shaking him a little. The Gryffindor sat up and looked at Severus with a very sad face.

            "What's wrong, Harry? Did you have another nightmare while I was in the shower?"

            "Did you come in here last night?"

            "Yes I did. You had a nightmare and I came in to make sure you were alright. Now what's wrong?"

            "Nothing, I think. When I woke up, you weren't here, so I thought that whatever happened last night was just a dream. Was it a dream, Severus?"

            Severus smiled and shook his head. He cupped Harry's cheek, slowly leaning in closer and giving Harry every opportunity to back away. The Gryffindor also leaned in a little bit, closing his eyes. Severus softly kissed Harry's lips. He relished the feeling of their softness and warmth. Harry reached up and ran his fingers through the Slytherin's wet, black hair. Severus pulled away and stared into Harry's eyes.

            "Does that answer your question?"

            "Yeah it does."

            "I have to put some more of the potion on your back, and then we can have breakfast."

            Harry obediently turned onto his stomach as Severus opened the jar containing the shimmering blue potion. Severus warmed a bit of it in his hands before massaging it into Harry's back. Harry sank into the mattress when the Potions Master manipulated the hardly tense muscles in his back. His legs started feeling tingly and warm, almost as if he was sitting in a hot bath. Severus wiped off his hands and headed into the kitchen. Harry, feeling rather daring, swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He leaned heavily on the bedside table and carefully lifted himself into a standing position. Surprisingly, his legs didn't give out on him. After standing there for a few moments, however, his knees buckled and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Severus was in the kitchen making breakfast and didn't hear Harry fall.

            "Severus!"

            "What?" He called from the kitchen.

            "I need your help! Please"

            Severus came back into the bedroom and his jaw dropped when he saw Harry on the floor. Kneeling down, he scooped up the Gryffindor in his arms and laid him on the bed. Severus sat on the bed, taking Harry's hand in his. 

            "What on earth were you doing, Harry?"

            "My legs felt good and I could move them a little, so I thought that I'd be able to stand up for a little while."

            "But you could have hurt yourself again. What would you have done if I wasn't here?"

            "I don't know and, yeah, it was stupid of me to try that, but I'm sorry."

            Harry looked up at Severus with those sad eyes that could make anyone melt. The Slytherin smiled and shook his head before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, pulling the Potions Master on top of him. Severus cautiously licked Harry's lower lip, asking permission to enter. The Gryffindor parted his lips while uttering a throaty moan. Severus explored Harry's mouth slowly and carefully, trying to memorize every detail. Harry slid his tongue past Severus' and ran it along the back of his love's teeth. Severus softly purred into Harry's mouth. After a few more moments of cautious exploration, the two broke apart, desperately seeking air. The Potions Master lay next to Harry and he moved into a comfortable position on top of Severus.

            "I'm not hungry anymore. Are you, Sev?"

            "No. I'm perfectly happy to stay here."

            "Me too. Love you."

            "I love you too."

            Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him again. And again. And again……

*fin capitulo tres*

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up. I think the relationship may be moving a bit too fast for some people, but, the way I see it; Severus and Harry are just so desperate for even the tiniest bit of happiness after everything that happened. They're also almost trying to apologize to each other for all the years of opposition while Harry was a student. It's an incredible need for companionship.  Gracias a todos ~ Laura


	4. Reassurance

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 4

Reassurance

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Harry Potter or anything else recognizable. So don't sue me.

            Albus Dumbledore smiled brightly as he spied on Harry and Severus through the fireplace. Minerva McGonagall came up behind him, astounded as she stared into the fire.

            "Dear Gods, Albus! Harry Potter and Severus Snape, together? Do you honestly think that is wise?"

            "I think, Professor, that they are exactly what the other needs. Harry just lost everyone that meant anything to him. And Severus, well, you know that he's been completely changed ever since he saw Draco killed. They will help each other heal."

            "Yes, now that I think of it, Severus has been much more, how do I put this correctly, human lately. I only wish that this change hadn't had to come through the death of Draco Malfoy. Has there been any news of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black?"

            "Nothing yet, but it is my hope that we will hear something soon. Sirius is the only thing remotely close to a family that Harry has ever known. It would be simply wonderful if Harry hadn't lost everyone. Even though he has Severus now, I wish Sirius were here."

            McGonagall nodded, readjusting her hat. Her eyes widened when she saw Harry slide his hands under Severus' shirt to play with the older man's nipples. Severus moaned softly and pulled Harry closer, kissing him. 

            "M-maybe, Albus, it would be best if we gave them some privacy."

            "Albus snapped his fingers and the image in the fireplace disappeared. The two aged professors sat down to tea so that they could discuss the possibility of reopening Hogwarts in the fall.

------------------------------------------------In Harry's Room------------------------------------------------

            Harry curled up next to Severus, resting his head on the Slytherin's now bare chest. Severus wrapped an arm around him and pulled the Boy-Who-Lived closer. Obsidian eyes watched as emerald ones closed; Severus too closed his eyes and started thinking about his life.

            _Gods, he is perfect! But he's young enough to be my son. What am I doing? This feels so right, but so wrong all at the same time. I don't know what is wrong with me._

Severus stroked Harry's cheek, and then he gently shook the snoozing man to wake him. Harry opened his eyes, smiling, but he frowned when he saw the slightly pained look on Severus' face. The Gryffindor looked at his love, confused.

            "What is this, Harry? What are we doing? Why are we together? I'm old enough to be your father. How long is this going to last?"

            "Well, that's an awful lot of questions, Severus. Let's see…this is generally called being in love. We are presently cuddling and having this lovely conversation. We are together, I believe, because we love each other. I know you're old enough to be my father, but I don't really care because I love you. And finally, I hope that we will be together forever. Does that answer your questions?"

            Severus smiled and shook his head. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry ran his fingers through Severus' silky, black hair, resting his hand on the back of the Potions Master's neck. The Gryffindor pulled Severus closer to passionately kiss him. Severus immediately melted into the kiss. Harry's warm tongue teased Severus' lips, begging for permission to enter. The Slytherin parted his lips with a lust-filled moan. Harry played with Severus for a moment, darting his tongue in and out of his mouth. Tongues battled for the right to explore, each getting their turn to worship the other's hot mouth. Finally, the two broke apart, desperate for air. Harry slunk down on top of Severus and drummed a gentle pattern on the older man's stomach. Severus had a very well-defined chest and abdomen, but no one ever got to see it underneath those flowing robes. Harry ran his fingers over the Potions Master's stomach; his head was off in space. Suddenly and for no apparent reason, he started to think of how much he missed Ron and Hermione. Tears started welling up in his eyes and, though he tried to blink them away, one renegade tear slid down his cheek, landing on Severus' bare chest. Severus sat up and pulled Harry into his arms, wiping away his tears.

            "What's wrong, Harry?"

            "Nothing."

            "Come on, you don't just start crying-"

            "I'm not crying."

            "Okay, fine, you're not crying. But I've known you for almost 8 years and you're not the type to get upset for no apparent reason."

            "I…I just started remembering Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry."

            "Don't be sorry. They were your best friends and Ron and Hermione will have a special place in your heart forever. It's alright to miss them and don't feel bad whenever you miss them. And it is okay to cry."

            "It's…it's just that that part of my life is over. I can't…I can't go back to my life before the final battle. I don't really want to either, but I miss all of my friends. I just don't know what to do, and it gets me all mixed up inside."

            Severus hugged Harry and held him closer to his chest, gently rubbing his back. "I wish that I could go back to my life when Draco was alive, but then we would still have Voldemort to deal with and I don't want to go back to trying to live two lives as Professor and Spy. My life was a nightmare and I hated myself, who I became by being forced to live two separate lives. There isn't a moment that passes where I don't wish that I could wake up and see Draco again, and I know that I'll miss him for as long as I live, but I have you now. I want to honor Draco's memory by moving on and living a full life. A life with you, I hope."

            "I hope for that too."

            Harry hugged Severus and snuggled with the Potions Master. They sat in peace for a while, just being together until Harry's stomach growled. They both laughed.

            "I guess that I should have had breakfast, huh Sev?"

            "I suppose so, but I am hungry as well. So how about I get some lunch for us?"

            "Sounds like a good idea to me."

            Severus kissed Harry's cheek before getting up and going into the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later with a tray full of hot turkey and swiss cheese sandwiches, chips (A/N: yes, the British kind of chips, as in French fries to the Americans), and pumpkin juice. The Potions Master set the tray on the dining table and sat down. Harry looked at Severus very puzzled.

            "Are you coming, Harry."

            "Come on, Severus. That's not very funny. You know that I can't very well get over to the table by myself without the wheelchair."

            "I got rid of the wheelchair. Turned it into a very lovely desk chair. I needed a new one in my office."

            Harry looked rather huffy as Severus went over to the bed, smiling. He helped Harry to his feet, and then laced his arm under Harry's armpits, across his back. 

            "There's a crutch next to the bedside table. I think you'll be using it for a while, so why not get used to it now?"

            Harry grabbed the elbow crutch and leaned on it heavily as Severus helped him to the table. They sat down and ate the sandwiches, not really saying anything, just pointless small talk. When they had finished, Severus' house-elf, Tink, came in and took away all the dishes. Severus rose and helped Harry to stand. They walked around the room for a few minutes before Harry's legs started to hurt. 

            "I can't walk any more, Severus. It hurts. Could you maybe help me to the bathroom? I'd like to soak in the bathtub for a little while, if you don't mind."

            "Of course you can have a bath. These are your rooms, after all."

            Harry smiled and leaned in a little closer to Severus. They into the bathroom; Harry sat on the edge of the tub. He pulled off his shirt and nearly fell into the empty tub trying to kick off his slippers. Severus caught him and, wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor's waist to keep him steady, pulled off his slippers and socks. When he stood up, Severus saw that Harry was on the verge of tears, staring out the bathroom door, trying not to focus on anything to keep from crying.

            "Did I hurt you, Harry? Did I move one of your legs too fast?"

            "No, it's nothing you did. It's what I couldn't do. Sev, I can't even take off my own damn slippers! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is that I can't walk by myself, I can't fully dress myself, and I can't do anything without hurting myself?"

            "I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through. The only thing I can say is that you will heal. Give yourself a few more days, a week maybe, and you'll be up running around and driving me up a wall, just like you used to. Alright?"

            Harry smiled while nodding and wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's neck and pulled himself up so he was standing. Severus held him in that embrace for a while; silently assuring him that everything would turn out to be alright. Then, with one arm still wrapped firmly around Harry's waist, the Slytherin turned on the tap, filling the tub with hot, fragrant water. Harry sat on the edge of the tub again and looked up at Severus. The young man took the older man's hand and softly squeezed.

            "Thank you, Severus"

            Severus leaned down so he could whisper in Harry's ear before leaving the room. "Anything for you, love."

*fin capitulo cuatro*

A/N: I know it's kind of a sappy ending, but I needed to end this chapter or it would easily be 4 pages longer and it would be another week before it got posted. Let me know what you think. Please review!! 

And many many thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to review so far. Gracias a todos ~ Laura


	5. Return

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 5

Return

Rating: R

Disclaimer: If you're thinking that I own anything cannon, you are quite mistaken. Thank you.

            Harry lounged in the tub until the water got cool and then he let the water out of the tub. After drying off, the Boy-Who-Lived put on a long robe. He carefully stood up and, leaning on both the crutch and various stable surfaces, slowly made his way out of the bathroom. However, once he got past the bathroom door, there was nothing to lean on and Harry could basically just stand there. He looked around the rooms, but couldn't see Severus anywhere. 

            "Sev?"

            "I'll be right there, Harry." Severus called from the living room.

            After a few minutes of waiting, Severus came to get Harry from the bathroom. They went into the bedroom so Harry could get dressed. The Gryffindor pulled on a pair of black sweatpants and a large gray T-shirt. Severus looked slightly confused.

            "Don't you have any other clothes, other than sweatpants and old, baggy T-shirts?"

            Harry just looked at the dark green carpeting. He shook his head and picked at a loose thread on the duvet. Looking up at Severus, there were tears in his eyes.

            "No, no Harry, don't get upset. I'm sorry I said something. I was just wondering because, I mean, what happened to your school robes and uniforms?"

            "My uncle…he burned everything that I brought home from Hogwarts every year. I managed to keep my wand and my broom hidden. Hedwig stayed with Ron for the summers after 4th year. The only clothes I was ever allowed to keep was hand-me-downs from my cousin Dudley, also known as the human killer whale. I'd spend the last few days with the Weasleys and they would take me to Diagon Ally to get a whole new school wardrobe. Rather sad, isn't it?"

            "What's sad is the fact that your family couldn't have enough respect for who you are to let you be in peace. Now come on, I have a surprise for you in our common room. Are you alright to walk?"

            Harry looked somewhat puzzled, but he slipped on his slippers and held on to Severus so he could stand. The Potions Master wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to help support him. The two slowly made their way into the small living room Harry and Severus shared. The younger man looked around a few times before completely noticing the large black dog curled up in the black armchair. Harry stared up at Severus, eyes filled with hope. The Slytherin simply smiled and nodded. A huge smile covered Harry's face; this one was a genuine smile, one Severus hadn't seen in a long while. He took a few cautious steps forward.

            "Sirius?" Harry whispered.

            The dog perked up and jumped off the chair, its tail wagging a mile a minute. Sirius changed back into human form and pulled Harry into a hug. They both collapsed onto the couch, still holding onto each other. The Animagus sat up and looked Harry up and down. 

            "Dear Gods, Harry, I thought I would never see you again. How are you?"

            "Now that I know you're alive, I'm doing wonderful. I missed you so much. Where's Remus?"

            Sirius looked away, not really wanting to say anything. Severus sat behind Harry and looked at Sirius. The Potions Master gently touched Harry's shoulder. Sirius looked up, but not into Harry's eyes. 

            "Remus and I were on different missions, but, when we all met back at headquarters, he…I mean Remus…he didn't make it, Harry. I'm so sorry. Remus is gone."

            Harry cried out and fell back into Severus' arms. Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and gently rocked the sobbing Gryffindor back and forth, trying to comfort him. Sirius looked incredibly confused as he watched the Slytherin act so gentle and loving with his godson. After a few minutes, Harry calmed down and was leaning comfortably against Severus. The Potions Master saw Sirius' puzzled look and softly nudged Harry. The Boy-Who-Lived smiled slightly at his godfather.

            "I guess you're wondering what's going on with me and Severus. Do you remember how I used to tell you that there was someone I was in love with, but that person would never know? Well, he knows and feels the same way. I love Sev and he loves me too."

            "It's more than just love, Harry," all three turned to look at Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "I did a few tests when I realized how quickly your relationship has become serious. I am quite excited to tell you that you, Harry, and you, Severus, are Soul Mates."

            "What on earth are you talking about, Albus? I thought you said that Willam was my Soul Mate, but that was never to be, thanks to Voldemort."

            "If you recall, Severus, Willam was killed exactly 18 years, 5 months, and 4 days ago. Harry was born exactly 18 years, 5 months, and 3 days ago. What you may not know is that after someone's first Soul Mate dies, someone born the very next day is the surviving person's new Soul Mate. I think you two need a bit of time to talk this over. I will see you three at dinner, I hope. The rest of the staff is quite anxious to see how young Harry is progressing."

            With that, Professor Dumbledore exited through the portrait-hole and went back to his office. Sirius just stared at the Potions Master and his godson. Harry looked back at his godfather, trying to read his expression. Sirius blinked once, twice, before speaking.

            "Harry, I can't say that I'm alright with what's going on. Snape and I have not gotten along ever and now I find out that not only are you in love with him, but he's in love with you AND you're Soul Mates! SOUL MATES for Merlin's sake! I don't quite know how to take this, what to do. You're my godson and I will always love you because of that, but I just don't know if I can accept you being with him."

            Harry looked at Sirius, on the verge of tears. He'd thought that his godfather would have some objections to the relationship, but Harry never thought that Sirius wouldn't accept it.

            "If you love me, you love all of me, not just the parts you want to love. Severus is a part of me and I am a part of him. I'm not asking you to become his best friend or anything like that. But please understand that you can't make me choose between you and him. If either of you makes me choose, I won't. I'll choose to move to America and start a new life there, without either of you. Please, Siri, don't make me choose."

            "I could never do that to you, Harry. You're the only one I have left. Remy's gone; we all thought you were dead; I thought that I had lost everyone. Don't worry. It will just take me a little while to get used to seeing you and Snape together."

            "Please, Mr. Black, call me Severus. That was a silly fight from our childhood. I'm actually surprised you remembered that I told you never to call me by my proper name."

            "When someone threatens my life, I tend to remember it. I wasn't sure if you did, but I thought it would be best if I just stuck with Snape unless otherwise told. And feel free to call me Sirius, if you'd like."

            "Thank you. It's good to see you alive and well."

            The two older men shook hands and Harry simply smiled. Sirius stood up and pulled Harry up into a hug. He made sure that Harry was standing steadily before heading for the door. Just before leaving, Sirius turned back to Harry and Severus. He smiled.

            "I think you two have a bit to talk about now. See you at dinner, then?"

            Harry smiled and nodded, sitting back down. He took the Slytherin's hand and laced their fingers together, gently squeezing. Severus looked into Harry's eyes and smiled.

            "I never thought that I could feel so happy, since Willam died, but here you are. You've given me my life back, Harry, and I can't thank you enough. Merlin, you're my Soul Mate! I could never have imagined that the Gods would give me another. Thank you."

            "Don't thank me, thank the Gods. Remember, they gave you to me, too. Now, I don't quite understand," Harry said while yawning. "What happens now that we know we're Soul Mates?"

            "Well," Severus pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his temple. "It means that we are meant to be together for the rest of our lives. Even if we were apart, our lives would be incredibly synchronized. Major events would happen to each of us within days, sometimes hours of the other. And we would always feel strangely compelled to be together."

            "But we ARE together, Sev. What happens to us since we are together?"

            "Okay, okay. Since we are together, we'll start to know what the other is thinking. If our bond is strong enough, we may be able to communicate telepathically. If we choose to go through a permanent bonding ceremony, many things will happen."

            "What's a permanent bonding ceremony?"

            "It's like a wedding, but it permanently connects us to each other. We exchange portions of our magical core. Neither of our powers would be diminished, but we'd be a part of each other. After a permanent bonding, my touch could help ease your pain, and yours would ease my pain. It would become possible for one of us to carry a child. Our talents and passions would mingle. You would become better at potions and I would probably develop a love for Quidditch. The only downside, as many see it, of being bonded is the fact that, after a couple is permanently bonded, if one person dies, the other dies shortly thereafter, usually within a week."

            "So I take it that you and Willam never bonded?"

            "Willam hated the fact that I was a Death Eater and he wanted me to leave. I tried to tell him that it wasn't that easy. That the only way someone could leave Voldemort was to die. On July 30, 1980, Willam decided to take my Death Eater robes and mask, go to the meeting scheduled for that day, and kill Voldemort. But he was discovered and killed that very day. We were supposed to be bonded in a month. When I found my robes missing and Willam gone, I knew what had happened, even before his body was found in Hogsmeade. That was when I became a spy for the light. I never thought I would ever feel love again and I hadn't, until you came here."

            Harry leaned in closer to Severus, burying his face in the nape of his neck. Severus slid one arm under Harry's knees and one around his waist and stood up, lifting Harry with him. Severus carried the young man into his own chambers. After sitting Harry on the bed, Severus began rummaging through his wardrobe.

            "What are you doing, Sev?"

            "It's nearly time for dinner and you can't very well go to the Great Hall looking like a beggar, so you can wear some of my clothes for now. That is, until I get a chance to take you to Diagon Alley to get you a new wardrobe. I hope you don't mind black."

            Harry shook his head and Severus picked out a wool turtleneck sweater, a T-shirt, and a pair of cotton twill pants, all black. Harry got dressed, slipped on socks and shoes, and was swept up off the bed by Severus yet again. After stopping briefly in the living room to grab his crutch, Severus carried Harry up the stairs until they were on the landing near the main entrance. Just as Severus was putting him down, Harry wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck and softly kissed him.

            "What was that for, Harry?"

            "Just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me so far. I love you."

            "And I love you."

            Severus planted a quick kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead and opened the door the Great Hall…

*fin capitulo cinco*

A/N I know it's a crappy ending to this chapter, but I just wanted to post something new!!! I hope you enjoy. Please review.

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Gracias a todos ~ Laura


	6. Confusion

The Healing of Enemies

Chapter 6

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me. I own nothing other than the plot.

            Severus planted a quick kiss on the Gryffindor's forehead and opened the door the Great Hall. The room was dim, but the lights sprang on as soon as Harry and Severus stepped inside the door. 

            "SURPRISE HARRY! WELCOME BACK!"

            The room held about 20 or 25 people he knew. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Cho Chang, Minister Fudge, Molly Weasley, Bill, and Charlie, among others were there. The room was decorated for a party; music was playing in the background. After they were fully in the room, everyone started coming toward Harry and Severus. They were all talking at once, telling Harry how happy they were that he was alive and well.

            "Too many people Sev…Too many voices"

            Harry started shaking and dropped his crutch. He sunk to the floor, curling up into a little ball and rocking back and forth. Severus quickly knelt next to him and wrapped his arms around the shaking young man. He pressed his cheek to Harry's so he could whisper in his ear.

            "Harry calm down, please. It's okay…I'm here, no one going to hurt you."

            The Boy-Who-Lived clutched at Severus' robes, burying his face in his robes. Severus rubbed Harry's back. The Slytherin looked up at the crowd of people who were still chattering, now amongst themselves. All except Albus and Professor McGonagall, who were sitting at the dinner table.

            "All of you be quiet, damn it! SHUT UP!"

            Everyone immediately stopped talking and, instead, decided to stare at Harry and Severus who were still on the floor. Severus gently picked his companion up and exited the Great Hall. He sat with the sobbing Gryffindor on the steps leading to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers. A few moments later, Albus came out of the Great Hall carrying a pitcher of water and two glasses. The Headmaster sat next to Severus and filled the glasses with water. Harry was still shaking, so the Potions Master held the glass as Harry sipped the water. After a couple minutes, the young man calmed down and stopped crying. He rested his head on the Slytherin's chest, looking at Albus.

            "I'm sorry I ruined the party, Headmaster. It's just that everyone was talking to me and it was so loud and I felt trapped."

            "Nothing to apologize for, my dear boy. I should have thought to ask everyone to not be so loud and pressing. For that I am sorry. I'll leave you two alone now. If you wish to come back for dinner, I will have told everyone to speak to you one at a time. If you do not wish to return, we will all understand."

            Harry smiled slightly and turned his face up to look at Severus as Dumbledore went back into the Great Hall. The Potions Master pulled Harry into a warm embrace, kissing the younger man's forehead. Harry snuggled nice and close to Severus, looking into the Slytherin's eyes.

            "Do you want to go back in there, Harry? We don't have to if you don't want to."

            "I don't think I can go back in the Great Hall, with all those people. I know they're saying that they're happy that I'm alive, but almost everyone in there lost someone because of me. I don't think that I can face them."

            "It wasn't your fault, love. Voldemort and his followers killed your friends, your family. So do you want to go back into the Great Hall or go back to our rooms and have dinner there?"

            "You wouldn't mind going back to the dungeons?"

            "Not at all, let's go."

            The Slytherin stood up, still holding Harry. He carried the young man downstairs to their chambers. They sat on the couch and asked the house elves for some soup, sandwiches, and biscuits. The house elves returned moments later with tureens of hot beef barley soup, ham and cheese sandwiches, pumpkin juice, and chocolate biscuits. As they were eating, Severus had an idea. With a swish and flick of his wand, the armoire doors sung open to reveal a large screen telly. Another flick turned it on to a sitcom akin to "Will and Grace". 

            "You have a telly?"

            "Of course I do, Harry. Doesn't everyone? I know it's a Muggle thing, but I absolutely love watching this thing when there's nothing else to do."

            "Well, I would have thought you to be the kind to just sit in a stiff leather chair, reading some old tome."

            "There are many things that you have yet to learn about me."

            Severus leaned closer to Harry and kissed him so softly that one would barely be able to tell they were kissing, but that just caused the electricity and passion to flow like a raging river between the two. Severus started to pull back, but Harry wrapped his arm around the Potions Master's neck and pulled him closer. The kiss deepened and became more hungry, only taking short breaks for desperate gasps of air. Harry leaned a little harder against Severus, pushing him gently back until the Potions Master was lying on his back with the Boy-Who-Lived on top of him. Harry slid his hand under Severus' black wool shirt, running his fingers over the Slytherin's well-defined abdomen. Severus moaned into the Gryffindor's mouth before breaking for a breath.

            "Mmmm…Love you, Harry."

            "I love you too, Sev." Harry tried for a few minutes to unbutton Severus' shirt, but his hands were shaking slightly from the need to see his love without a shirt. "Shirt in the way"

            Harry sat back on his heels as Severus pulled his shirt off over his head. The Potions Master then quickly grabbed at the hem Harry's sweater and T-shirt, pulling it off and tossing it into the corner. Severus ran his hands up and down Harry's chest and abdomen before pulling the young man down for another searing kiss. The spark between them was immediate the second skin touched skin. Severus felt a definite stirring in the Gryffindor's pants; he was sure Harry felt the stirring in his. The Boy-Who-Lived ran his fingers through the Slytherin's hair, moving his kisses up the older man's jaw to the incredibly sensitive spot just behind his ear. Severus moaned, thrusting his hips up so they ground against Harry's. Harry sat up ever so slightly so he could start making his way down Severus' chest to the edge of his pants, but the Potions Master thought that his movements scared the younger man. Severus gently, but forcefully pulled himself off of the couch, leaving Harry lying on the couch, confused. Harry grabbed the Slytherin's wrist before he could get away.

            "Where are you going?"

            "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have done that."

            "Shouldn't have done WHAT? You didn't do anything wrong."

            "Just let go of me!" Harry released his wrist. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight"

            With that said, Severus left a very confused Harry on the couch and he stormed in his room, slamming the door. Harry sat up and promptly put his head in his hands. _What in the hell happened? Severus said that HE did something wrong. But what did he do? We were snogging and getting rather heated. We started rubbing against each other…Oh Gods! Is that what he freaked out about? I have to talk to him. I have to talk to him now. Harry carefully stood up and, grabbing his crutch, hobbled over to the door blocking him from seeing Severus. Harry tried turning the knob…Locked. He knocked once…twice…three times._

            "Please go away, Harry."

            "No, Severus, I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me. Now if you don't open this door I'm going to find a way to break it down, even without my wand."

            There was no sound coming from the other side of the door. Harry leaned against the doorjamb and started beating the door with his crutch. Finally, after a number of good, hard whacks to the doorknob, the door opened. Harry stepped inside the room and closed the door again. He made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Severus was lying on his stomach with his face in the pillow. The Boy-Who-Lived ran his hands up and down his love's pale back, leaning down to kiss the side of his neck. Harry coaxed Severus to turn over and he stared into the older man's eyes.

            "What's the matter with you, Sev? Are you upset with yourself because you got all hot and bothered when I was kissing you?" Severus just nodded and tried to look away, but Harry held his chin so he couldn't move his head. "That was the reaction I was looking for. It was what I wanted. I know you wanted it too, but you got scared. Why did you get scared?"

            "I didn't want to rush you into anything. You moved away after I, well, you know and I thought that I scared you."

            "The only reason I moved was so I could have better access to your chest. I wanted more of you. Okay?"

            The Potions Master smiled and nodded before sitting up, pulling Harry onto his lap. The Gryffindor rested his head on Severus' bare shoulder and yawned. 

            "How about we go to bed now? I'm taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get you new clothes. Goodness knows that will probably take all day."

            "Mmmm, sleep…" Harry was already half asleep. 

            The Slytherin shifted himself and his Soul Mate around so that they were both lying comfortably. He kissed the smaller boy's scarred forehead before wrapping an arm around his waist and falling asleep.

*fin capitulo seis*

A/N This chapter is a little bit shorter than the others, but I just felt like it needed to end here. The next one will be long since Harry and Sev are going shopping! Thanks to everyone who caught my mistake in chapter 4, it has been fixed. If you see any more mistakes, just let me know. Please review! It gives me a reason to keep writing since I know people are reading my story. Gracias a todos. ~ Laura


End file.
